Resident Evil: Knightfall
by JobenX
Summary: Gareth Knight is alone in Raccoon City. After being bitten by a zombie, he was forced to leave his freinds behind when he elected to save their lives by not getting on their helicopter. This is his story of his efforts to unravel the Raccoon Incident.
1. Prologue: He Remembers

As he watched the helicopter fly away, he couldn't help but wonder what would have happened to him if he had gotten on it. Would he be forever hunted by the media, because of his status of a Raccoon City survivor? Would he see Umbrella made to pay for what they had done? All he knew was that it was now to late to think about it, he had to act while he still could.

There could be others who needed his help back at the police station, if anyone was left in the police station. And he needed to solve the mystery, as to what Umbrella was doing at the factory.

He continued to watch the helicopter fade into the distance. He thought about what he had been through during this crisis.

He remembered watching his neighbour die.

He remembered rushing to the police with David, Sarah and Elizabeth.

He remembered meeting with the decimated police force, and his fiancee, Mary.

He remembered leaving the station and driving out of the city.

He remembered the crash with the SUV, and the mysterious driver.

He remembered seeking shelter in an apartment building.

He remembered following a helicopter to a factory building.

He remembered getting bitten by a zombie in the factory.

He remembered electing to stay behind, so his wound wouldn't get them all killed.

He remembered the emotional goodbye to his fiancee, and his promise to uncover anything that would ensure that he wouldn't die in vain.

He remembered soldiers emerging from the factory, angered by the fact that their helicopter was missing.

He remembered being smacked in the face with a rifle.

He remembered watching the soldiers get into another helicopter, whilst he lay on the floor.

He remembered a man on the helicopter wave at him.

That man waved at him barely a minute ago. Now he was alone, with only his wits and his luck to keep him alive. He needed all his stamina to prevent himself from seccumbing to the madness that had infected everyone in the city.

This is the story of Gareth Knight, and his efforts to get to the root of the Raccoon City Incident.


	2. The Begining

**Ladies and Gentleman, this is my first attempt at actually producing any creative work. Yes I like to write, to imagine, but I keep my creations close to my chest. Or at least I did. I hope you enjoy the story.**

**I do not own Resident Evil, but I wish I did.**

**I also don't own Reebok, Night Of The Living Dead or Alone In The Dark.**

* * *

**PART I HUNTED**

Chapter 1: The Begining

It was a bright day outside, almost unnaturally for the time of year. It is September, and all is well in Raccoon City... for the moment.

Gareth Knight is on his computer, in his house on Parkington Lane. He is slim, built like a runner. He has short black hair, and is always smiling. He is wearing a plain white t-shirt and bluey-grey jeans. A silver watch is on his right wrist.

Knight is something of a celebrity in Raccoon City. He is a well-known author and a responsible adult. He wrote a book which details the life of a security guard, who ends up embroiled in a hostage situation.

Gareth always wanted to help people. He attempted to join the R.P.D. after he left university, but he was unable to join because he did not meet the physical requirements, so he became a security guard. But his efforts were not in vain. Whilst trying to join, he met the love of his life, Mary Gravling, and Gareth later proposed to her, to which she accepted. Since then, Gareth has been living a steady life, writing potential best-sellers, whilst taking an active part in the local community. Mary has been living with him, continuing her career as a police-officer.

Gareth is well liked by those who know him, and is always a welcome guest at any event, with his undying sense of humour, and a firm sense of justice. It seems Gareth has everything he could possibly want.

Will it save him?

As Gareth sat at his computer, trying to draft out his next idea for his novel, Three stange people were making noise outside, moaning and groaning. Gareth tried to keep focused on his work, but the distraction was proving too large. Gareth got up, and looked out of the window of his house. He looked down the street and saw three people shuffling about, with one of them hunched over on the floor.

Sighing, Gareth put on his shoes, a pair of black Reeboks, and went downstairs and went out the front door.

It was mild outside, not too cold and not too warm, somewhere just in between. Gareth smiled at the beauty of the day, wondering how it could possibly be ruined by a few eccentric youths messing about. With his famous smile, he approached the group of people at the end of the road.

"Excuse me, but can I ask what you are doing?" Gareth asked.

The group didn't reply, or even aknowledge his presence. Gareth walked closer to the group, waving his hands in a freindly gesture. As he got closer, he noticed that the group were clustered around a body on the floor. Gareth, now going into "responsible adult" mode, quickley stepped up to group.

"Hey! what's going on here?" He grabbed the shoulder of a man in the group.

The man turned towards him, slowly. When Gareth finally saw his face, he saw a lot of blood around the man's mouth.

But then Gareth noticed that the man practically had no forehead, as Gareth could see bone sticking out of the man's head. Gareth stepped back.

"What the hell...?"

As one, the rest of the group turned towards Gareth, each showing their blood-covered faces. One of them held a severed arm in it's hand. As they began to approach Gareth, he managed to get a better view at the body on the floor.

Which was being eaten by the hunched-over person he saw earlier.

Gareth walked backwards slowly, stunned by what he had seen. Suddenly, his brain remembered what was happening, and he turned and rushed back to his house. Once he got in, he locked the door behind him, and leant against the door.

"What the hell were they doing?" Gareth asked himself.

He was breathing heavily, and slowed himself down so he could think properly. He remembered the reccent stories about cannibal killers up in the Arklay Mountains in the forest.

"And now they've dared to come straight into the city!"

Gareth looked out of the window, and saw that, slowly but surley, the strange, cannibalistic people make their way towards his house.

Gareth ran back upstairs and grabbed the phone, dialed 911, and waited.

It was ringing....

And ringing...

And ringing...

And ringing...

And ringing...

"Damn" Gareth cursed, a put the phone back on it's reciever. He tried to remember more about what he had heard about these cannibal murderers.

He remembered something that Mary said to him one night when she came home after a shift.

"You know the S.T.A.R.S., the elites of the force? well they were sent up to investigate some killings up in the mountains. Both teams had to go up there, because the first team crashed their chopper or something. When they came back later in the day, there was only five of them! When they were asked where the others were, the woman, Jill, she said that they were all dead! killed by... well she said they were killed by _zombies_! mindless people who kept eating dead bodies! Jill said that they were caused by an outbreak of some sort of virus, manufactured by the Umbrella Corporation, and that-"

"Wait, The Umbrella Corp?" Gareth stopped and asked himself.

Gareth recalled another memory, one he would never forget.

But it was also a memory he wanted to keep to himself.

"Shit!" If these people outside were those zombies that Mary told him about, then he had to get out of there. He needed to find Mary and get out of the city.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell-phone, and tried to phone Mary.

It was ringing...

And ringing...

And ringing...

And ringing...

"Hello"

"Mary!, It's Gareth! Listen you know those-"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not able to answer my phone at the minute, or I've switched it off. Please leave a message"

It was the answering message.

Gareth suddenly became extremely worried about Mary. He knew she was working at the precinct today, so if he drove there it shouldn't be too dificult to find her.

If those... hell! call them what they are! If those zombies hadn't laid seige to the entire city.

"Hey!"

Gareth snapped out of his thoughts, and went back to the window, looking to see what was happening.

He saw one of his neighbours, Andrew Heckleton, approach the zombies.

"Now, I know that on such a lovley day, you young people feel the urge to show off your spirits, but I'd appreciate it if you could show off your spirits elsewhere"

As the zombies turned to face Andrew, he was non-plussed by the gore on their faces.

"Yes, you look incredibly terrifying, Hell! you scared that Knight lad away, but you'll need to try harder than blood around the mouth to fool me!"

Gareth opened the window and screamed at his ignorant neighbour.

"Andrew! get the hell away from them!"

Andrew looked up at him

"Nonsense, Gareth!, there's nothing freightfull about them at all, why look! They're completley harmless"

One of the creatures reached for Andrew, pulled him close, and proceeded to bite his throat.

Andrew's scream never seemed to end. It hit Gareth like a bullet. It also triggered something in Gareth's mind. Something that told him "You need to see this through"

Blocking out the scream, Gareth grabbed his dark green combat jacket and his journel that he always took with him where-ever he went. He then went downstairs, and into the kitchen and opened a drawer.

"I hoped I'd never need to use this. Now I hope it keeps me alive" Gareth said to himself, and pulled out a 9mm handgun from the drawer. He then swiped his car keys from a tabletop and, taking a deep breath, went out the front door.

Andrew was no longer screaming. Three former human beings were devouring his bloody body. Their backs were to Gareth. He walked up to them as quietly as he could. As soon as he got within reaching distance, he held his gun up to the closest creature, and recalled something that he heard Jill Valentine say after she returned from the mountains.

"Aim for the head" He said silently, and fired.

The creature droped to floor, and the other two began to rise. Gareth took careful aim at them both, and shot them too. He heard a groaning to his left, and turned to see the other zombie, evidently tired of it's previous meal, and now wanted to see how Gareth's flesh tasted. Gareth shot it as well, but missed. He fired again, and this time hit his mark, partly because the creature could practically reach him already.

Gareth took in what had just happened. He had just shot and killed four creatures that were once human beings. He looked down at Andrew. His throat had been torn out, and blood trickled over his clothing.

"It's going to be a long evening..." Gareth said to himself, his light-hearted side trying to emerge.

"Gareth, what the hell's going on?"

Gareth turned, and was relieved to see David Chambers, his closest freind and next-door-neighbour. He was followed by his girlfreind, Sarah Conneley. Gareth felt more comfortable kowing that he was not alone in this crisis.

"You remember watching _Night Of The Living Dead_ when we were in university?" Gareth asked him.

David frowned "Vaguley, could you be a bit more specific?"

"Okay, think _Alone In The Dark_"

David's mouth widened in horror "But how?"

"I have no idea, David, but I think that the Umbrella Corporation has something to do with it"

"Umbrella?" Sarah repeated "But they've given this city everything! Why would they- No! _How_ would they do something like this?"

"I don't know, but if stick around here, we're not going to live long enough to find out" Gareth replied.

"Andrew!"

The trio turned, and saw Elizabeth Heckleton approaching the body of her now dead husband. She sobbed over his corpse, and looked at Gareth.

"How did this happen?" She asked him.

"Those cannibal killers have gotten into the city, and it seems they've lost their minds"

"But, what are we going to do?" Elizabeth sobbed.

"We're going to the police station. We can hole ourselves up their, and then we can think about how we're going to survive" Gareth told her.

"Is Mary working at the precinct today, Gary?" David asked him.

"Yeah" Gareth answered

"Hey, I got no problems with that, Shakespeare, I understand" David said, detecting a bit of spite in Gareth's voice.

"So it's settled. Let's go, before more of them arrive" Sarah announced.

"I think it's a bit late for that, look" Gareth told her, and pointed up the road behind them.

They turned and saw what looked like a horde of people shuffling towards them. As David, Sarah and Elizabeth stared in awe, something caught Gareth's eye. He looked down, and saw Andrew Heckleton reaching for Elizabeth's ankle, his mouth outstretched. Gareth, acting instantly, raised his gun and fired at the man that was once Andrew Heckleton was put to rest.

The other three snaped out of their shock and turned around, and saw where Gareth was aiming.

"What are you doing!?" Elizabeth demanded, outraged.

"That man isn't your husband anymore, Elizabeth" Gareth told her.

"But... but..." She stammered

"Elizabeth, If we stay here, you're never going to be able to survive" David told her.

Elizabeth remained silent for a momment, and then nodded.

"Right, everyone in the Gareth-mobile!" Gareth announced, his light-hearted side finally braking through, now he had people with him to entertain.

They all got in Gareth's car. Gareth driving, with David at the front with him, and Sarah and Elizabeth in the back.

As Gareth started the car and drove away from Parkington Lane, Gareth remembered what a crazed man once told him whilst he was a security guard;

"Though it is the end for me, it is only the begining for you..."

* * *

**So, thats the end of the chapter, and I leave you** **with some questions that you can ponder on. What will happen to the our reluctant heroes? Is Mary Gravling okay? Who is this crazed man from Gareth's past, and of course, Why has the city errupted into chaos? Find out by reading more of Resident Evil: Knightfall.**


	3. Devil's Advocat

**PREVIOUSLY ON KNIGHTFALL...**

**Something has happened to the populace of Raccoon City, turning them into mindless zombies. After some of these creatures assaulted the residence of Gareth Knight, he attempted to call his fiancee, Mary, but she did not answer. Gareth was forced to watch one of his neighbours die at the hands of the zombies. After being joined by close friend David Chambers, his girlfriend Sarah Conneley, and wife of the dead neighbour Elizabeth Heckleton, Gareth resolves to head to the Raccoon Police Department, in the hopes of finding his fiancee and safety.**

**And hopefully some answers...**

**I do not own Resident Evil.**

* * *

CHAPTER 2: DEVIL'S ADVOCAT

"Seriously, why the hell is this happening?" David asked, though he did't expect an answer.

They were driving through the city, whilst legions of zombies ambled past the windows as Gareth drove in the direction of the main police station.

"I don't know, but as I said, I think Umbrella has something to do with it" Gareth replied.

"How could Umbrella possibly be responsible for whatever has happened" Sarah asked.

"I've been thinking about it" Gareth told her "Umbrella is one of the major contributers to the city, and what do they specialise in? Chemicals, specifically in Raccoon City anyway. But you hear these conspiracy theories, about these major corporations conducting terrible experiments in secret. Reccently, a series of cannibalistic murders have been occuring throughout the region. Not long ago, the S.T.A.R.S. were sent out to investigate the murders in the mountains, but hardly any of them survived, and those that did come back were branded is raving lunatics and dismissed from their posts"

"Why, what have the S.T.A.R.S. got to do with Umbrella?" Sarah asked again.

"Apparently, they were ranting about experiments conducted by Umbrella in a secluded mansion in the mountains. According to them, Umbrella was using something called the T-Virus, that-"

Gareth ran over someone. They rolled onto the hood of the car and slipped off when Gareth braked. He continued again unfazed. His passengers stared at him in disbelief.

"Jaywalkers..." Gareth mumbled "Anyway, this virus causes dead cells in the body to reanimate, or something like that, but apparently it went wrong. It turned the scientists into zombies, like the ones we've being seeing"

Sarah opened her mouth, but shut it again, unable to think of something to say. Gareth tured left on to Warren Street, where zombies were all over the place. Thankfully, they were too slow to react to a perfectly working car driving past them.

"And it appears that this virus is contageous, transferred by physical contact, as Andrew unfortuatley displayed for us, so we need to stop thinking why this is happening and start thinking about how we're going to survive" Gareth concluded.

"You've been thiking about this, haven't you Columbo?" David asked Gareth. There was an uncomfortable silence, and then Gareth came out with-

"I've been keeping an eye out on Umbrella's actions"

"Why, what have they done to you?" Sarah asked him. There was another uncomfortable pause, and Gareth broke it again.

"I'll tell you later, right now we need to focus" Gareth told her. Sarah was unconvinced, but nonetheless she remain silent.

They carried on down the street. Screams came from everywhere, and as ended as quickly as they began. Zombies shuflled the street, wandering aimlessly around. Until Gareth drives past them.

Everytime Gareth drives past a zombie, they stop whatever it is they were doing and amble off in feeble pursuit of the vehicle.

"We should drive out of the city" Elizabeth blurted out.

Gareth shook his head "I'm not leaving until I know that Mary is safe. Besides, this outbreak cannot stay silent for long. At some point, it's going to get suspicious when no communications with the city are recieved"

"For all we know, the police could have already been overrun by these creatures..." Elizabeth pressed.

Gareth stopped the car, and turned to his passenger.

"If you want to take your chances alone trying to get of here then so be it, but don't drag me ito this. Myself, Davy and Sarah have already decided that we're going to the station, so if you want to get straight out of the city, I suggest you leave this car, otherwise please keep quiet so I can concentrate on driving to the damn station without hitting anything"

They all once again stared at him in silence. Meanwhile nearby zombies were slowly shuffling towards the car.

Satisfied that he had got his point across, Gareth started again and drove ahead. They proceeded in silence again.

David leant close to his freind and whispered "I've never seen you like that before, and please don't be like that again. We're all on edge here. Also I'd appriciate it if you don't stop the car again unless you need to"

Gareth smiled slightly "It was a red-light" he could feel his friend's look burning into the side of his head "Alright, I'm sorry" David patted him on the shoulder.

"We're gonna get through this, we fought countless foes more powerful than these" He said

Gareth smirked "Only when they were on the opposite side of the computer screen"

Gareth turned right and pulled onto Ennerdale Street. The police station was far now, just a few yards ahead.

Right smack-damn in the middle of a zombie raiding party, their numbers almost unfathomable, all hungry to break in to the station and feed on the juicy humans inside.

As one, everyone in the car stared at sight before them.

"Holy shit" said Gareth.

"Oh my god..." said Sarah.

"Oh my god..." said Elizabeth.

"By the power of Greyskull..." said David.

Sarah snapped out of her awe ad sighed when she heard what David just proclaimed. She looked at him and said "I hate it when you say that"

Gareth regained his mind and turned right. "Road-block" he announced "We need to take a detour" He pulled into a parking garage of some sorts.

"Where are we going?" Sarah asked.

"This is the staff parking for the R.P.D. preccinct. I'm going to get as close as I can to the access corridor as I can, then we'll make our way inside" Gareth replied to them all.

"Back on foot, damn" David mumbled. Gareth drove as close as he could to the building, and soon reached a door in the side of the building. He stopped, but carried on and turned the car around so it faced the opposite way it came, and pulled it back from the door. He then cut the engine.

"What was that all about?" Sarah inquired.

"Always asking questions..." Gareth mumbled, quietly so she couldn't hear him.

"Tell me about it..." David mumbled back, quietly so she couldn't hear him.

"Firstly, If there is anyone alive, they may decide to flee, and might think that my car would be the perfect getaway vehicle, which is why I don't want it to be the first thing they see. Secondly, If we have to leave, it helps if the car faces the right direction and we don't end up driving into a wall" Gareth told her, with a little bit of frustration in his voice.

He heard her go "Oh". he turned to actually get a good look at his passengers, as he hadn't found the time to see how they were.

David was wearing a dusty-yellow t-shirt under his light-brown leather jacket, and his favourite pair of black jeans, with small, stone-washed patches on the knees. He is black hair was messy, and drooped into his face slightly. he was also wearing his "gaming gloves", his fingerless black cotton gloves that he claims bring him luck. He was about the same age as Gareth, in his mid-to-late twenties.

Sarah was wearing a blue and white track-jacket and her dark blue trackpants. She had obviously planned on going for a run, but wisely thought the better of it. Her dark blonde hair was tied into a bun on the back of her head. She was slightly younger than David, but older than Gareth.

Elizabeth was wearing a yellow blouse and blue skirt, and her dark brown hair tried in vain to reach her shoulders. She was wearing a pair of reading glasses. she was in her forties.

Everyone looked alright on the outside, but only they knew how they felt underneath.

Gareth pulled his handgun from his trousers, and checked the clip.

He had two bullets left in the magazine.

"_Oh shit_"he thought to himself. Any bullets are better than no bullets, he thought again. He took a deep breath.

"Everybody ready?" He asked his passengers.

They all nodded in affirmation, and they all silently got out of the car. Gareth took the keys with him. They all quietly but quickly approached the door. David got there first, and grasped the door-handle and waited for his freinds to catch up. One by one they mad their way there. Gareth pointed his pistol at the door and nodded at David. David opened the door, and Gareth slowly went forth into the darkness, his friends close behind him.

* * *

**What horrors await our heroes in the police station? Is Mary indeed still alive? Will Gareth be able to maintain his temper and sanity? Find out in the next installment of Resident Evil: Knightfall...**

**I would like to take this opportunity to thank all of my watchers. I never expected to recieve so much positive feedback. XD. This was originally going to be a much longer chapter, but I decided to shorten it when I found out how long this piece alone was. I kow you've probably heard this before, but I am currently going through my exams at the moment, so the next update may be a while. Either way, thanks for reading so far.**


	4. Raccoon Police Department

**PREVIOUSLY ON KNIGHTFALL...**

**Mindless zombie's prowl the streets as Gareth Knight and his band of confused survivors head to where they believe safety can be found; The R.P.D., however, not all Gareth's ideas are met with support. Sarah Conneley is in disbelief of his theories about Umbrella, whilst Elizabeth Heckleton is reluctant to put her safety in the hands of the possibly overwhelmed police. After a quick tantrum from Gareth, they are forced to take a back-door into the station.**

**What horrors lie within?**

**I do not own Resident Evil.**

* * *

CHAPTER 3: RACCOON POLICE DEPARTMENT

Gareth advanced slowly, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness.

"David, close the door, we don't want to get attacked from behind" He told his freind.

David complied, and gently closed the door to the outside world, and the outside light. The grey corridors were devoid of any kind of life. Groans could be heard in the far distance, and the unnerving echoes of droplets of water resonating through the halls.

Gareth remembered the days he used to spend playing video games with David, and how they'd always come out on top of the situation.

_This is reality, you've got no second chances_.

They crept slowly and quietly through the lifeless corridor. The grey halls coupled with the dim lighting not improving their situation.

"We're in the East Wing" Gareth whispered. "We've come in through the emergency exit, so if we continue ahead, we'll eventually find our way to the main hall, although I'm not sure whether that would be the best place to go"

The others remained silent, perhaps too frightened to reply.

_Always keep your head, even when those around you are loosing theirs_.

They passed wooden doors, and they would listen in to hear whether anything was inside. Usually they were met with silence, but occasionally a moan was heard, which prompted them hastily creep away.

Continuing along the corridor, they came across a pair of great oak doors.

"This should lead to the main hall" Gareth said silently. He listened in, and could hear muffled moaning.

He could also hear muffled voices.

_Someone is still alive, at least_.

Gareth reached for the door-handle slowly, and grasped it with his left hand, and gently turned the handle. He pushed the door as slowly as he dared.

The door wouldn't open. There must be something blocking the door.

_This should only happen in video-games. What next, puzzle-solving?_

"The doors blocked, but I think someone's on the other side. We'll need to take a detour" Gareth told them. "There should be a maintenance stairway back the way we came, we can follow it up, retrace our steps around, and get to the hall from there"

They all silently nodded in affirmation, although none of them looked too happy, unsurprisingly. Gareth was grateful that the time he spent in the station when he was applying for a job would come to good use at some point.

They remained where they were as Gareth walked past them, and then huddled behind him. As the continued back up the corridor, they came up to a steel door. Gareth glanced through the small glass window to set a set of concrete steps leading upwards. The steps headed upwards into a wall, and then headed back around towards Gareth, whilst ascending. This left a shadowy alcove next to the stairs.

Gareth could see a leg stretching out from the alcove.

Gareth opened the door slowly, and entered the stairwell. As the others followed, they watched him walk towards the alcove.

They watched in silent shock as Gareth kicked the leg.

Nothing happened.

Gareth turned back to his friends and smiled.

Their mouths widened in horror, and Gareth could hear a shuffling noise behind him. Preparing himself to face the worst, he turned around, and pointed his gun at the shadowed body.

Which remained where it was.

What caught Gareth's eye then was a zombie rounding the corner in the stairwell. It was female, but beyond that Gareth could not find anything particularly significant. He pressed his friends back into the corridor and trained his weapon on the creature.

"It's okay, it should-" Gareth began, and watched in horror as the zombie walked down the stairs as a normal human, albeit at a slower pace.

"-fall down the stairs…" Gareth mumbled. Gareth fired at shot at the creature's leg, which caused it to topple over and fall down the stairs, landing in a heap near Gareth's feet. Gareth fired his last shot into the creature's skull, thus killing it.

And loosing his final bullet.

They remained where they were for a moment, still in shock from the encounter.

That's when the shadowy body in the alcove began to stir. It sat up, and lifted itself up. It was a male police-officer, and there was a gruesome wound in his sternum, so mortifying that intestines were hanging out, dripping a trail of dull red blood. It began to step towards Gareth.

Gareth instinctively raised his pistol and pulled the trigger, and fired three shots of clicks, which did not deter the creature.

It lunged for Gareth, grabbing him by the shoulders, whilst Gareth tried desperately to push the creature off. His friends watched, frozen rigid by the spectacle occurring in front of them.

Gareth struggled to keep the zombie away from him, but he could see its head making a beeline for his throat. As it neared, Gareth could smell the foul stench of the dead emitting from its hungry mouth. As the zombie prepared to deal the final blow, Gareth tried to move his head as faraway from the creature as possible.

There was a tremendous BOOM!, and suddenly the mouth that was hungry for Gareth's blood became non-existent. The creature gave way, and Gareth pushed it to the floor, his upper body and neck covered in the creature's blood. As he fell against the wall behind him in shock, he noticed that the zombie trying to attack him no longer had a top-half to its head. All that remained was the creature's bloody lower jaw.

Gareth turned to his friends, and instead found a light shining in his face. He remained silent, too frightened by the ordeal to respond. He winced as the sudden presence of light impacted his eyes.

"Were you bitten?" came the voice from the other side of light, a voice that Gareth didn't recognize. He kept quiet, although he was screaming on the inside. He managed to shake his head. The light disappeared, and Gareth opened his eyes.

A man was standing in front him, dressed completely in combat gear, a dark blue SWAT uniform, and his face was covered by a mask and goggles, and a black helmet was on his head. In his hands was a shotgun, which had a torch attached to the underside of the barrel. He turned to the other three.

"You three, come here" He said.

David, Sarah and Elizabeth remained where they were, still in shock.

"If you want to survive, you need to quit being vegetables" the soldier continued.

That seemed to snap Sarah out of her trance, and she stepped over to Gareth to help him to his feet. The soldier eyed her up and down, then turned his attention back to the other two, who remained where they were.

"David, this isn't a video-game, there's no retries, you only game over once" Gareth said to his friend.

David snapped out of his trance as well "Reality sucks" he said, and went to help Sarah with Gareth.

Elizabeth silently followed him. She remained deathly quiet. The soldier turned to Gareth.

"You're that Knight guy, aren't you?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's me, although you have me at a disadvantage" Gareth replied.

The soldier touched his head with his right index finger.

"Lieutenant Casey Monroe, S.P.F." the soldier replied.

"Are there any more of you still alive?" Gareth asked.

"A lot of the officers and civilians are in the main-hall, keeping the barricades up, and there are a few splitter groups scattered around the station, trying to escape" Casey answered. "I was investigating the possibility of those things breaching the station from other entrances"

"Can you take us to the nearest group?" Elizabeth asked, before Gareth could ask whether he had seen his fiancée.

"You look like you could use a rest. Follow me" Casey said, and walked off down the corridor they came from.

Elizabeth followed eagerly, whilst David, Sarah and Gareth followed in silence. Casey led them up the corridor, back to the emergency door they used to get in. Before he got there, however, he stopped at a wooden door two rooms away from the outside world. He knocked on the door.

"'Whose there?" came a voice from the other side.

"It's Monroe! Open up!" Casey retorted.

There were sounds of hushed arguing, and then someone unlocking the door. The door flew open.

"Get in!" someone shouted. Casey herded the four in one-by-one, and then came in himself. A bald man closed the door and locked it behind them. Gareth took a look around.

They were in an office of some sorts, and he saw four people dressed in R.P.D. uniforms, and another seven in plain-clothes. One of the officers he recognized, however.

"Jason" Gareth said to fair-haired officer.

Jason Simmons was a police-officer who joined the force at around about the same time Gareth attempted to join. He remembered watching Jason's swearing in along with Mary's. The officer turned to him.

"Gareth, is that you?"

"The one and only" Gareth replied.

"What the fuck are you doing here man? You should be at home, writing those books for us"

Gareth explained the events of the day, taking over ten minuets to do so.

"…And now we're here. So, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be helping the officers in the main hall" Gareth concluded.

Jason looked embarrassed. "Look, I got scared. I'm not trained for this shit, this is something that they - (he pointed at Casey) - should be doing"

"WE aren't trained for this shit" Casey rebuked.

"Anyway," Jason continued "Those of us here plan to hotwire us some cars and get the hell out of here, we were just going over the plans when you were outside. Hopefully, you didn't attract too much attention"

"You're just running away?" David questioned, angered.

"Look, I took this job just to have an easy income. Not much happens in this city. I didn't sign up for this" Jason cried.

"Let it go, David" Gareth said to his friend. David fumed, but remained silent.

"Is there anything useful left in here" Gareth asked

"There's one handgun with a full-magazine, and a couple of magazines left" Jason replied.

Gareth turned to his three accomplices.

"Look, I can understand if you want to leave-" he began.

"I'm sticking with you to the end, Carnaby" David interrupted.

"And I go where-ever he goes" Sarah replied.

Gareth was about to object, but-

"Just because I'm a woman, doesn't mean I can't look after myself" she said.

"There's no point in arguing, Shakespeare, there's no way to change her mind" David said.

Gareth smiled "Wouldn't have it any other way. You two are the best back-up I could hope for"

They blushed.

Elizabeth walked deeper in the room.

"Elizabeth, are you sure?" Sarah asked the older woman.

Elizabeth turned and nodded, keeping quiet.

Gareth nodded back. "Jason, those guns you were talking about?"

Jason handed Gareth handed the gun, and 2 magazines. Gareth reloaded his own gun, and gave the other to David.

"Let's hope that working for Kendo gave you some insight into using these" Gareth said. David smiled.

Gareth put the last magazine in his pocket.

"Wait... where are you guys going?" Jason asked.

Gareth turned to him, and looked at him for a second, then replied

"We're walking through the valley of the shadow of death" Gareth said. Jason stared at him in confusion. Gareth continued.

"And we shall fear no evil" Gareth flashed a disturbing smile, and together with David and Sarah, approached the door.

"I'm coming with you, you don't know the easiest routes, and I need to return to the hall anyway" Casey told Gareth, who nodded. The bald man unlocked the door and ushered them out into the corridor, locking the door behind them.

"Follow me" said Casey, although before they went anywhere, Gareth looked at his two remaining freinds.

"Let's find what we came here for" He said, and they ran after Casey.

* * *

**Is Mary one of the survivors in the main hall? What will happen to the splitter group? Is Casey up to the job? And, most importantly of all, will they ever escape from Raccoon City? Don't miss the next installment of Resident Evil: Knightfall...**


	5. A Lost Cause?

**PREVIOUSLY ON KNIGHTFALL...**

**After arriving at the Raccoon Police Department, Gareth and freinds are forced to take a backdoor into the building. After procceeding deeper into the station, they find the doors to the main hall unopenable, and they are forced to take a detour... A choice that almost ended with the loss of Gareth's life. After being rescued by a lone soldier named Casey, they are brought to an office where other survivors are holding out. Gareth decides not to stay, because he wants to find his fiancee, Mary. He is supported by his good freinds, David and Sarah. Elizabeth, however, elects to stay with the other survivors. Now Gareth, David and Sarah are joined by Casey, who leads them to the main hall, where Gareth may, hopefully, find Mary...**

**Is there any hope for finding Gareth's love?**

**I do not own Resident Evil.**

* * *

CHAPTER 4: A LOST CAUSE?

"It may not be the quickest route, but it's the safest I know" Casey said.

He was leading them through a corridor, it was to right of the door that Gareth used to get into the station. They all followed like they were a part of military operation. Casey led the group, his trusty shotgun pointed ahead of him, flashlight off. Gareth followed closley, pointing his newly fueled pistol wherever Casey didn't. Behind Gareth was Sarah, keeping watch for anything all around them, and finally, David bringing up the rear, keeping their backs secure.

"What's the situation, Casey?" Gareth asked.

"We began recieveing calls about strange riots earlier in the day. We thought they were initially just unhappy fans, complaining about how the Racoons lost out to the Eagles on Saturday... How wrong we were"

Casey stopped, to look around a corner. He checked the coast was clear, and continued moving, and continued the conversation.

"By the time we found out that something was horribly wrong, it was too late... we set up barricades around the city to qwell the people, and evacuate the innocent... but the barricades didn't last long... I was lucky to make it out of Fox Street alive..."

He stopped, and turned to Gareth.

"I shot a man four times in the chest with a 9mm Berreta Handgun, and that bastard didn't even notice... It was as if they didn't feel pain anymore"

Casey went back to the leading them down the corridor. He continued on for a while, until they reached a wall, where they turned right.

"Those of us who made it out alive, we came back here, in the hopes of regrouping and rearming for a possible push-back against the creatures... We didn't know how much we could do, but we wanted to give the others enough time to escape the city, and get some back-up"

"But you were followed..." David said, from the rear.

"Yeah... And those things have been pounding on our front door for the past 3 hours"

"How many of your squad are still alive?" Gareth asked.

"At the risk of sounding like a cliched action-hero..."

Casey turned his head to Gareth.

"None... Most of them died on Fox Street, fending off the zombies whilst letting the civilians escape..."

He stopped again, and looked at Gareth.

"They're all dead, Gareth... I'm the only one left out of the whole S.P.F."

"That can't be true... Surely there are others that survived elsewhere?"

Casey shook his head.

"The only other guys unaccounted for is Officer Ryman, who was probably getting pissed at Jay's, and Officer Kennedy, who probably hasn't even arrived in the city yet. Kevin may be a drunkard, but he's probably out there somewhere... I don't that much about the rookie, although apparently he's good at his job"

"So... you're the closest thing the city has to a military?" David asked.

Casey nodded, solemly, and turned back to Gareth.

"They were right, Gareth... They knew what they were talking about, but we didn't belive them... I didn't belive them..."

Gareth put his hand on Casey's shoulder.

"This wasn't your fault"

Casey was silent for a moment, and then nodded. They continued down the corridor.

"We're almost there" Casey announced.

They made a right turn. There was a window at the end of the corridor they were following.

As they all went around the corner, David came around last, and was the last person to look at the window.

He was the first person to see a strange, pinkish, lizard-like thing crawl past the window.

He stopped for a moment.

"What the hell was that?" He asked himself.

"David, come on!" Sarah called.

David stayed where he was for a moment.

"Yeah..." he said, and followed the others.

"So... What are you doing here, Mr. Bestseller?" Casey asked.

"I'm looking for someone... my fiancee"

"Yeah, well... Good luck with that... If she's here, what are you going to do?"

Gareth smiled at Casey.

"We're gonna get the hell outta' Dodge"

"Well, I hope you find your woman, and I hope you find her alive"

Gareth smiled again.

"So do I, Casey, so do I"

Casey stopped for a moment, then approached a door on his left. He knocked on it.

"Here we are" he said.

The door opened, and the four filed inside.

They were under a staircase, which took up most of the Main Hall. There were a few officers and some civilians milling around. As they got deeper into the hall, bits of conversations and arguments drowned out the unnerving groans from the main doors.

"...We've got no communications, no power..."

"...Don't know how long the barricades will last..."

"...She was taken by them, the creatures..."

"...How could something like this happen?..."

"Monroe! Over here!"

Someone called Casey over. It was a big, black haired man in a police uniform. He was sitting down on a crate. Gareth recognised him instantly. It was Aaron Steele.

Aaron Steele was one of the most decorated officers in Raccoon history, and had been asked numerous times to join the S.T.A.R.S., he declined all offers, saying that "My place is on the street"

"What's the situation?" Aaron asked Casey.

"There is a maintance exit to the car-park which may be usefull for evacuation... or for people seeking refuge" Casey replied. He nodded at Gareth, David and Sarah.

"Right, thats helpful... Okay, you should go and help Fred, up on the roof"

"Roger" Casey said, and headed up the stairs. He patted Gareth on the shoulder as he passed him.

Aaron turned his attention to Gareth.

"You're Gareth, right? You were at that factory a few monthes ago, right?"

Gareth looked uneasy.

"I don't like to talk about it..." Gareth replied.

Aaron nodded.

"I can understand... Look, we already have too many problems on our hands, but unless you have anything to contribute, I don't think there's much you can do"

Gareth coughed.

"With all due respect, Aaron, I'm not here to help yet"

Aaron stared at Gareth.

"What are you talking about?"

"We get that a lot, don't we?" Sarah remarked.

"Most people are thinking about survival or escape, they find it disturbing that someone is actually looking for someone they love" David commented.

Sarah turned to him.

"You know, that was an intelligent answer" She said.

David smiled.

"Don't get used to it... I'm just waiting for the right moment to come out with something amusing"

"You just ruined the moment"

David kept smiling.

"Oh well..."

"How did I ever fall in love with you?" Sarah asked jovially.

"You were impressed by my physique, and my natural genius"

"I must have lowered my standards, then"

"Ouch, burned!"

Sarah laughed.

"That's why you fell in love with me, because I made you laugh" David said.

"I guess so..."

"Guys, if your finished with your flirting?" Gareth asked patiently.

"Sorry, Shakespeare" David said. Sarah was smiling.

Gareth turned his attention back to Aaron.

"I'm here to find my fiancee"

"We get a lot of that too" David remarked.

"You mean, Mary?" Aaron asked, ignoring David.

"Is she here?" Gareth responded.

Aaron shrugged.

"I think I saw her earlier, I'm not sure... You should try asking around, maybe someone else has seen her"

Gareth said nothing for a moment, then:

"Yeah, I'll do that"

Aaron nodded.

There was a rumble at the main doors, and a piece of the barricade fell down, allowing a single, bloodied arm to flail about, trying to reach anything that it could. A man in a jumpsuit started beating the hand with a baseball bat with a nail hammered through the top. He kept attacking the arm until it went limp. The man turned his attention away.

"I don't know how much longer this barricade is going to last..." He shouted.

"Keep it maintained as best you can!" Aaron called back.

"You should get going" Aaron said to Gareth, and went off to talk to some other officers.

_Great, I suppose this is the "Puzzle-solving" thing..._

Gareth looked around the hall, trying to spot anyone that he might recognise.

"Well, he was helpful" David remarked.

"It's not his fault... He's under a lot of pressure, everyone is" Gareth replied.

Sarah nodded in agreement with Gareth.

Gareth observed various people. Some were talking, others where helping out with the barricade, and others were sitting alone.

"What the hell is Irons doing?" Gareth mumbled.

"Who?" asked Sarah.

"Brian Irons, the cheif of police"

"He's locked himself inside his office" someone said.

The trio turned around. They were met by a man in a standard R.P.D. uniform, except he was wearing a black jacket, and had a cap on his head that read "K-9"

"He's in pretty bad shape" he said.

"Why, what happened to him?" Gareth pressed.

"You met that Monroe guy, right?"

"Casey?"

"Yeah, did he tell you about his team?"

"Yeah, it didn't sound good"

"You know why he was the only survivor? Because Irons' ordered his team to stay behind and fend off the "Insurgents""

The survivors were shocked into silence.

"That's crazy" David said. "How could think of doing that?"

"The cheif's always been a bit... blind... upstairs" the cop replied.

Gareth, however, knew of Brian Irons' reputation as a corrupt miser, always looking out for himself.

"How could such a worthless piece of shit become the cheif of police?" Gareth said aloud.

"Who knows... Anyway, Casey came back to the station, and the cheif was furious. He demanded that Casey return to Fox Street. Casey said he couldn't. The cheif threatened to have Casey's badge... and Casey punched Irons in the face"

"Good for Casey" Gareth mused.

"Yeah, he floored Irons with a lightning, and I mean _Lightning _right hook"

"Ouch" remarked David.

"Casey told Irons that nothing was left in Fox Street... and then he threw a severed arm at the cheif"

"A severed arm?" Gareth questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah... I don't want to know how he got it, or why he had it... Anyway, it affected the cheif, really badly. He dissapeared into his office and hasn't been seen since"

"That's probably for the best" Gareth remarked.

"Yeah..."

The four of them stood in silence for a moment, then:

"Hey, have you seen my fiancee, Mary?"

The man shrugged "I know lots of Marys, you're going to have to be more specific"

"Mary Gravling" Gareth said, slightly irratated.

"Officer Gravling? I think I saw her with Marvin earlier"

"Do you know where they are?"

The man shrugged again. "You should ask Aaron. He and Marvin have been talking to each other a lot"

"Thanks" Gareth replied.

"No problem" The man looked at his watch "Well, I gotta feed the dogs"

David blinked "You're going to feed the dogs... now?"

"Yeah, it's the time they're normally fed"

David shrugged "Whatever"

Gareth, David and Sarah left the dog-handler, and returned to where Aaron was.

"Yo, Aaron!" Gareth called.

Aaron looked over, and sighed.

"What do you want, Gareth?"

"Wheres Marvin?"

Aaron eyed Gareth suspiciously.

"Why?"

"Because he might know where my fiancee is"

"I doubt it, he's too busy trying to get us out of here"

"Well, can you tell us where he is anyway?"

"I'm not sure I shou-"

Gareth grabbed Aaron by his collar.

"Look, man! I'm trying to find the woman I love, and trust me, you could make my life a lot easier if you help me!"

Aaron stared at Gareth, completley shocked.

"Alright... He's upstairs, in the S.T.A.R.S. office" Aaron said.

Gareth let go of the cop.

"Thank you, Aaron" Gareth said, and headed off up the stairs.

David and Sarah looked to Gareth, then Aaron, then Gareth again. They started to follow him.

"Man, I'm glad you never get angry with me" David remarked.

Gareth was silent as he went up the stairs.

* * *

**Is Gareth finally going to reunite with his love? Will they escape the police station? Will Gareth be able to keep his temper under control? All this and more, in the next installment of Resident Evil: Knightfall...**

**Sorry for the delay, people! I've been busy sleeping in my exams, which are now thankfully over, and now all that stands in my way writing this is my laziness XD. Thanks for being patient.**


	6. Officers In The Office

**PREVIOUSLY ON KNIGHTFALL...**

**Having finally made their way to the main hall of the R.P.D., Gareth, David, Sarah and Casey are met by Officer Aaron Steele, who sends Casey elsewhere. Aaron tells Gareth to ask other people if they have seen his fiancee. The trio are met by another officer, presumably part of the K-9 Department. He tells Gareth that Mary had been seen with a man named Marvin. Gareth returns to Aaron, and asks the location of Marvin. After a tense moment, Aaron tells Gareth that Marvin is in the S.T.A.R.S. Office. Gareth, David and Sarah head up the stairs...**

**Will Gareth's search finally be over?**

**I do not own Resident Evil.**

CHAPTER 5: OFFICERS IN THE OFFICE

"Let's put this wild goose chase to rest" David said.

"Don't call my fiancee a wild goose!" Gareth declared.

Sarah started laughing.

David smiled "You know what I mean"

"Yeah, I know what you mean"

"Let's just find Mary and get the hell outta here" David said.

"The sooner the better" Sarah agreed.

When Gareth got to the top of the stairs, he stopped.

"Look, you two... I just want to say... Thanks, for, y'know-"

"Hey, don't get sentimental on us yet, Garr, we're not out of the woods yet"

Gareth smiled, tears almost coming from his eyes.

"Right" he said, and the trio continued on.

The were a few people here and there as they travelled down the corridors. Some were going in the opposite direction to them, others would go ahead of them, and disappear into another room.

"What do you think everyone's doing?" Sarah asked.

"I doubt they're all reporting missing dogs" David remarked.

Sarah and Gareth chuckled.

"Always the comedian, eh, Davy?" Gareth said.

"Always" David agreed.

Gareth turned to Sarah.

"Does he ever get repetitive?" Gareth jested.

"Sometimes he behaves" Sarah admitted.

"Hey!" David said.

"What? It's the truth" Sarah replied, smiling.

"At least it's better than waking up at 7.30 in the morning and going for a twenty minuet run" David remarked.

Sarah's mouth hung open.

"David, when you have the morning off, you don't wake up until 11.45 in the morning" she replied.

"Yeah, well, at least I-"

A largeish man bumped into David. He turned to David. He looked like a businessman, although he looked like he'd been through tough times. He had bloodshot eyes and a bushy moustache. He was carrying a hunting shotgun in one hand, and a half-empty bottle of gin in the other.

"Watch it, civilian" He barked, and continued down the corridor.

"Sorry, Mr. Wallbanger" David murmured.

"Who was that asshole?" Sarah asked.

Gareth smiled. "That was Brian Irons, the cheif of police"

There was silence for a second, then:

"That's the dick who's in charge?" David asked, disbelieving.

"Heh, I wouldn't exactly call him in charge. He takes control of any situation he feels. It's upto people like Aaron to make sure that whatever Irons does, doesn't end in disaster" Gareth told them.

"How could some one like him make cheif?" Sarah questioned.

"Because he's a wealthy pervert who has freinds in high places..."

"You know, you're not meant to comment on speculation, are you?" David remarked.

"There's no speculation about it. He was once detained for sexual assault, but the charges were dropped, because of his "Considerable qualifications and an otherwise clean service record""

"You can't have a proper police force without one corrupt cop" David remarked again.

"Yeah... It's a pity ours is at the the head of the table" Gareth replied.

They continued in silence for a while, until they reached a wooden door, which was marked "Special Tactics And Rescue Service" underneath the title was a star.

"This is the place" Gareth declared, and opened the door. Gareth, Sarah and David stepped inside.

There were, once again, a small group of officers in the offices. There were about four people gathered around a table.

"So, we all agree that it should be Rita who-"

The trio stepped into view. One of the officers, a black man, stood up. It was Marvin Branagh.

Even though Aaron Steele was one of the most decorated officers, he had nothing on Marvin. Marvin may not have as many awards, but he was one of the most well-liked and well-respected officers in the station, and he was always ready and willing to take charge of a situation. It was officers like him that represented the backbone of the police force.

"Gareth? What are you doing here?" Marvin asked.

"Here we go again" David muttered.

"I'm looking for Mary, and I've been told that you know where she is, and by Christ you'd better, Marv, 'cause I'm fucking sick and tired of running this corpse-infested place looking for the woman I love"

There was silence for a moment, then Marvin turned his head and looked to his left. Gareth followed his gaze.

There, leaning against the wall, arms crossed, a shocked expression on her face, was Mary Gravling...

**So... Gareth has finally found his love, but what happens now... Will she want to come with him? If they do leave, will they survive? Will they even make it out of the station? Stay tuned for the next installment of Resident Evil: Knightfall...**

**I said that all that stood between me was my laziness... Thats not strictly true... Recent laptop problems have slowed story writing to a crawl... but do not dispair, the fans who are out there! This story will**


End file.
